Dare Time, Dare Time, Darrrrrrrrre Tiiiiiiimmmmme
by JtheMinun
Summary: Malea-Na calm down, please. *Sigh* Just, just read please or Ma- J:Malea-Na! Or that will happen, oh Nova. Dare and ask the Kirby characters all you want.
1. The Beginning

J: Hi guys it's me Sparklegirl808 and I-

Malea-Na: Hi, hi! ;D

Enjerukēji: Malea-Na in the future it would-

Lance: Sup. :D

Aura: Pance. o.o'

J: Gwahahaha, Lance your girlfriend called you Pance.

Lance:='(

Aura: I didn't meant to say Lance. Whoops.

Enjerukēji: Am I the only sane one here. *Sigh* anyway you wonderful people out there will be able to ask and rare- I mean dare the Kirby characters anime and game. J, spam them in oh and spam in Prince Dreambert.

J:*Spams characters in*

Dreambert: Wah, where am I. What happened to Pi'illo Castle.

Yamikage: Where?

Dark Meta Knight (Daaku): Huh?

Meta Knight: Um?

Galacta Knight: *confused*

Rest of the Kirby characters except Kirby and Bandana Dee: *looks around*

Kirby: Poyo?

Badana: ?

J: Why did you... it's so you can fangirl isn't it?

Enjerukēji: Yes and no the other reason is to keep sanity.

J:*sigh* Anyway here are the rules.

Malea-Na: You can ask and dare any of the Kirby characters here and Prince Dreambert from the Mario series, but they have to be T- E rated and non M rated. If you cuss please censor yourself if younger viewers read. Oh, OCs and guests are welcomed but if you want to be a guest and bring an OC you can only bring two OCs, and please respect each other and no flames. Anyway (I've typed that word alot) read, review, and enjoy if I get any dares.


	2. Magolor Love and Hate

J: Hi guys it's me again al-

Malea-Na: we got dares we got dares. Wooooohooooooo!

Lance: Uh, anyway (opens mailbox) this dare is from mkmkmk.

mkmkmk says:

:D I love these things.  
>Meta Knight: EAT A PIE. Make sure you take off your mask, you'll get it dirty if you don't.<br>Fumu/Tiff: Lick someone.  
>Taranza: Slap Magolor.<br>Galacta Knight: YOU WILL BE KNOWN AS CHICKEN GIRL FOR THE CHAPTER. (Yeah I know he's a guy but what the hell, I don't give a crap.)  
>King Dedede: EAT A BAGEL LIKE A BOSS.<br>Escargon: Yo momma don't love you.  
>Lor Starcutter: Land on Magolor.<br>Landia: Burn Magolor.  
>Kirby: Eat Magolor.<br>Author: If so can you poof in Silverstone?  
>She is a wolfwrathchilidog creature with pink eyes, silver fur, golden claws, a silver gemstone on her head. She has a good attitude and likes to eat the Kirby characters, especially the ones that have wings or look like chickens. She doesn't eat Meta Knight because she is his friend.

Meta:No.

Enjerukēji:What, why!? I-i-it's pie!

Meta: I don't c-

Chicken Girl:(reads his dare) I'm a boy not a girl and I'm not a chicken either!*pokes temporary new name*

J: To bad.

Daaku: *snickers*=D

Chicken Girl:=( I hate you.

Dedede: BAGELS!(scarfs the bagel down like a boss)

Aura: Wasn't his dare to- you know what never mind.

J: *poofs in Silverstone*

Silverstone:*tries to eat Chicken Girl*

Fumu: do I have to?

Lance: yes. (Holds a squirming Bandana in Fumu's face)

Fumu: (reluctantly licks Bandana)

J: (steals Meta's mask then smacks a pie in his face) there now you did the dare.=D

Silverstone:(licks pie off Meta's face)

Meta:(hugs Silverstone's muzzle)

Escargon: *cries* s-s-she does love me.

Taranza: (slaps Magolor)

Magolor:ow!

Landia:(sets Magolor's cape on fire)

Magolor:putitoutputitoutputitout! (Runs around)

Lor:(lands on Magolor)

Magolor:...

Dreambert:Is he- is he dead!* worried*

Kirby: (reluctantly eats a flattened Magolor then spits him out)

Magolor:(cries on Dreambert's shoulder)

Dreambert: (reassures Magolor)

Enjerukēji:am I the only sane one her?

Aura: onto the next dares from Ariana Koopa

Ariana Koopa says:

I gots a dare.  
>Dreambert and Daaku: Into the rabid fangirl pit.<br>Meta, Magolor, and Marx: Here's some candy. *Hands candy*  
>Tiff and Tuff: Good die in a hole.<br>Dedederp: Go get chased by Slender.  
>Bandana: I got you a new spear. *Hands Spear*<br>(Can my Oc pop in? Her name's Adrienne Dawn Koopa, but she goes by Ad. She wears purple converse, blue jeans, a red long sleeved shirt, black gloves that reach her elbows with gold trim, a turquoise cape back thingy [like Meta's in the anime], a purple cape with gold and silver trim at the bottom, she is 6 feet tall with silver eyes and ankle length brown hair that is braided down her back. She has a gold sword with an emerald in the hilt, part of the hilt is shaped like a crescent moon, which is held in a scabard on her left hip. She has a dark form she rarely uses, which is a darker version of herself with a spiked cape and grey spiked cape backing. She has use of the thunder hand and fire brand, ice magic and the ability to use crystals. When she gets mad you are *&%*#.)

J: *Poofs in Adrienne*

Daaku and Dreambert:Aaaaaaaaaaaah!*shoved into fangirl pit*

Meta, Magolor, Marx: Yay! *eats candy*

Dedede: Aaaaaaaaaahhhh! *gets chased by Slendy*

Malea-Na: Hi Slendy

Tiff and Tuff: *shoved down pit of DOOM then spawned back in*

Bandana Dee: Yes, woohoo!

Aura: I thought you couldn't talk.

J: Why do I want to kiss Yamikage right now.

Lance: well that's random.

Yamikage: O.o

J: what? Next!

LostSwirlixThing says

*magically appears in review section*  
>*spawns in oc Silver Leaf just so she can see*<br>Okay, dare time!  
>Galacta Knight, I dare you to yolo jump into a deep pool of water, scream like crazy, then get out and eat a persimmon!<br>Kirby, eat ten horses!  
>Meta Knight, DRAW! Anything. Then watch a random anime (preferred Hetalia). Then scream like a kitty.<br>Zero, invade Kirby's house while caramelldansen and eat pie!

Chicken Girl: What's a persimmon. YOLO! *dives into a spammed in barrel of water then jumps out and screams due to a pirhanna.*

Kirby: *uses hypernova ability*

Horses: neigh! Neeeeeiiigh!

Enjerukēji: persimmons are fruit Gala- I mean Chicken Girl. *shoves persimmon into his face*

Meta: (without mask still)* draws a life like picture of a blue buterfly and watches Palutena's Revolting Dinner because I don't have Hetalia* MRRRRRRRRROOOOOOW!

Enjerukēji: so you would do that dare in- you know what never mind!

Zero: * tries to caramelldansen while eating pie and surprisingly succeeds*

J: um Lost Swirlex Thing what does Silver Leaf looks like, so sorry to ask oh and personality also.

Aura: one more thing before we go off there is a poll if you want to see three more characters from other fandoms there is a poll on J's profile so bye!


	3. Revenge for Magolor

J:...

Malea-Na: Hi ag-

J: Hi people It's me again along with the Kirby characters and Prince Dreambert and if you want other characters from different universes to appear there is a poll on my profile people oh and Silverstone and Adrienne are added to dares list aka characters you good folks can dare. Hpw did I forget to mention that? Oh well.

Malea-Na: well **** now I know how you feel and btw when will Shirix app-

Enjerukēji: Sssssssshhhhhh people aren't supposed to know about him yet

Silverstone and Adrienne: who i-

Lance: J will explaine now won't you

J: thanks you guys, anyway Shirix is an OC of mine who is in the edit stage... still...

My Imagination12 says:

XDX  
>Taranza, -hits u with Mega Hammer- NO ONE HURTS MAGOLOR!<br>Landia, -hits with Mega Hammer- HOW DARE U!  
>Lor Starcutter, -moves off Magolor ad onto Taranza and Landia-<br>Magolor, -sorts out cape- u ok?  
>I think i might have a rivel cause ima Magolor Fangirl<br>Dedede, u Piguin (PIg Penguin) and i also... Kirby-hits u with Mega Hammer-

Taranza and Landia: (muffled) ow

Magolor: *hugs My Imagination12*

J: I'm a Yamikage fangirl buuuut a Magolor fan.

Yamikage:O.o'

Dedede: wuts a PIg Penuino.o'

waddlesword7star says:

another dare thing...meh, the trend has expanded.  
>kirby: go to the moon and find my giant hat! also, this is how you will get there.(points to huge cannon) getting back...you figure that out.<br>now ima work on my dare thing! byz!

Enjerukēji:uh sorry waddlesword7star... um he... Kirby can't right now, but Shadow Kirby or S.K. can

S.K.: *uses cannon takes hat and flies back down*

J: that was quite boring and I might check out your dare story waddlesword7star.

DrobotExtreme says:

Hello! Everyone is here!  
>Magolor: Deathy just stompped on the Lor...:)<br>Dedede: No Face got attached to you. Enjoy Psycho Killer :)  
>Kirby: LOOK IT'S A PIE THAT KILLS YOU!<br>Tiff: You get teh honors Ridley *Ridley flings Tiff far away*  
>Grand Doomer:GET A FREEEEE SPHHHEEERRREEE!<br>Meta: Hi this is pie.  
>Marx: Who would u kill?<br>Sectonia: DIE! *Sends out Deathy*

Dedede, Tiff, and Sectionia:*screams*

J: woah I don't really want them dead though Sectionia does

Sectionia:heeeeyyyy

Kirby:*eats the pie*

Magolor: Nnnnnnnooooooooooo D':

Dreambert: *hugs Magolor*

Grand Doomer: :D*eats sphere*

Meta: *smacked in da face wit pie again*

Marx: I would killllllllll... NOVA

Silverstone:* licks pie off of Meta*

Aura:*is chilling while listening to Whisper by Evanescence* see ya next time

Lance: on Dare(voice crack) *ahem* 'Dare Time'


	4. I fangirl at times

J: hi, hi guys hi hi guys hi hi guys... I luv Yamikage

Yamikage:O.o please stop

J: NEVA

Meta: I feel so sorry... NOT

Yamikage: f*** u Meta

Enjerukēji: language Yamikage

Aura: um

waddlesword7star says:

eeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!(CRASH! a starship that looks like the lor appears!)woohoo! the crazy lightish blue kirby with the yellow ultra sword hat and rainbow sword is back! and she has dareeeeeeeeeeesss!  
>kirby: i lost my giant hat on the moon again, go find it!...again!...and get me some space muffins! and no the hat on me is not the giant hat, because the giant hat is bigger!<br>meta:go on a romantic date with tiff/fumu, and at the end, toss her into the pit of really painful stuff that will hurt you!  
>marx, magolor, and dedede: film the entire thing! then play kirby fighters while fighting with sticks! winner gets bragging rights!<br>dreambert: how do you like this dare thing so far?  
>bandana: how did you get so far ahead of kirby in triple deluxe, and what were you doing while you were waiting for kirby?<br>thats all i got, so shut up and take my money! byz!(more crashes though walls!)

Kirby:(does the dare but gets stuck on the moon)

Meta and Tiff: no

Enjerukēji: oh thank Nova

J: too bad pushes them through portal

Meta: *walks out without Tiff*

Marx, Magolor, and Dedede: and it's on youtube(not really) *marx wins both fights*

Marx: ha you two just lost to someone with wings only as hand hahahahahahahahahahahahaahah

Lance:woah caaaaalllllm dooooowwwn

Dreambert: it's... strange... really strange

Bandana:warpstars and I read and practice spear usage

Enjerukēji: we... don't need money... whyyyyyyyyyy

Glumshanks says:

Kirby:Put on some underwear and pants and let King Dedede give you a wedgie.

Tiff and Tuff:*Hands them swords* Beat each other up with these swords.

Bandana Dee and Escargoon:*Hands them a bomb* play Hot Patato with this bomb!

S.K.: Poooooyyyoooo *got wedgied*

Tiff and Tuff: *tuff wins*

Dedede:*throws bomb out window*

My Imagination12 says:

Dreambert, -slaps- OFF!  
>Dedede, pig and a penguin...<br>Kirby, 030  
>Any of ur ocs, See this Hammer here -points to Mega Hammer- well. I will let u use it for 1 chapter if someone annoys you. Oh almost forgot. WARNING! THE PERSON U HIT MAY HAVE A HIGH CHANCE OF DEATH!<p>

Dreambert: ooooowwwwwwww

J: oooohhhhhh u meant Drea- he's just Magolor's friend

Dedede: I don't get it

S.K.: poyo? (Wut)

J: since Silverstone and Adrienne aren't my characters I'm including them in this dare... so who wa-

Silverstone: *nabs Mega Hammer and hits Galacta with it*

J: oooookaaaaaayyyyy

Destiny Willowleaf says:

YAY!  
>Yamikage, embarrass the other ninja and act dumb. Also, WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER RETURN IN THE ANIME?!<br>Mety: *tacklehuggles* Go to a fan pit of doom.  
>Taranza: Eat a waffle.<br>Sirica: Eat lots of chocolate.  
>MEEEEEEEP!<p>

Yamikage: No... and I decided against revenge

Meta: HALP!

Sirica and Taranza: Yesh

Lance: um Meep I mean next

DrobotExtreme says:

Everyone: Derpfest! Losers get stuck in a room with Psycho Killer.  
>Meta: Mehp is coming for u<br>Kirby: Watch Howl's Moving Castle for no reason  
>Marx: Meh u epic<br>Magolor: I repaired the Lor for you!  
>Kracko: Waddle Doo<br>Grand Doomer: Buy an iPhone

Malea- Na: derp

Arthur: derp derp

Escargoon: derp derp derp

Kirby:derp derp

Nightmare and tokori: no

J: they lose hahahahahahahahahahahhaahhahahahahhaahahaah vcjgdjycvndjgdgjxhfskhchfx they gonna diiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee hahahahahahahahahhahahahhahahahahahaha

Enjerukēji: woah sadistic much

J: *throws derpfest losers into room with the angry Psycho Killer* hahahahahahhahahahahahhahaahahah yuftudutcg :-) ugcugxhtcytxutcyt yes, I know I'm sadistic at times

Meta: who is Meph?

Aura: I think he/she is talking about mephiles from the sonic saga

Marx and Magolor: THANK YOU!

Kracko:wut

Grand Doomer: (already has iphone) hmmm

J: OMN I love Howl's Moving Castle!(eye sparkle) come on Kirby *spams Kirby in*

Enjerukēji: well at least she's not fan-

J: THAT WAS AN AWSOME MOVIE :D

Malea-Na: um bye guys and check out the poll on my channel


	5. New Pris- Imeanderpface :3

Malea-Na:...

J:...

Lance and Aura: Aaaaawkwaaaaard

J: hi guys... (gets hit in da face by a bunch of flying mail *looks at Malea-Na* radomly picks up three letters)

Malea-Na:...what?!

J:=3 nothing anyway meet Lithium the Gizoid my new OC

Lithium: hello

J: Lithium's profile is in my profile btw.

Lithium:...

Aura: the silent type eh.

J: of course cause she's a robot duh.

My Imagination says:

Dreambert, good...  
>Sensible characters, DERP!<br>Dark Matter, how where u created?  
>Dark Matter Swordsman, how can u hold dat sword if u have no hands?<br>Ribbon, WHY DID U SHOOT CRYSTALS IN ZERO TWO'S EYE?!  
>Everyone, GIJINKAHUMAN FORM!  
>can i be a guest with my oc Smok? Smok's a small black dragon that spits acid.<p>

J:*poofs both in and pushes Kirby characters into gijinka changing machine*

Meta: I'm short! Why am I still short?! I'm short even as a human, why?!

Yamikage: It's karma, Meta. *snickers*

J:He's so hot. *hearts as eyes, nosebleed, and drool dribbles from mouth*

Enjerukēji: Oh dear. Um, J, please stop fangirling over Yamikage.

J: aaaawwww, fiiiinne.

DrobotExtreme says:

CALCIFER IS NOW IN YOUR STORY AND STUCK IN IT FOREVER! SO IS THIS RANDOM CYBER DRAGON NOVA!

J: I just finshed Howl after 2 weeks. Also, I'm trying to make a custom image for mehself. ALSO I WROTE A CALCIFER FANFIC, YEAH!

Kirby: NOW GO WATCH ALL THE MIYAZAKI MOVIES! *Locks him up*

Meta: Mehp is a Slaneesh who is derpy and rules an alternete 40k universe.

Everyone: DERP HARDER.

Marx: You the villan in my story

Magolor: Calcifer and Marx teamed up to kill your brother, Taranza...REVENGE TIME!

Grand Doomer: You and Calcifer look similar...Can I get some of your DNA to test your relationship? Psycho Killer already got Calcifer's for me the hard way, do you want the hard way too?

Kracko: I HATE THE LOOK OF YOUR DX FORM. But your Revenge form looks pretty cool :)

Nightmare: DARKRAI!

Tokroi: Get eaten by Deathy

Tiff: I hired Haku to come murder you

ESPURR'S HERE XD! Now I'ma go make my Overlord Calcifer image..MUAHHAHAHAHHA...Man I hate my laugh sometimes.

J: Hi Calcifer *hugs him* OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! Also cool and YEAH!

Calcifer: wow smart much.

J: mean.

Calcifer: hey I'm just saying cause you hugged me and I'm made of fire so...

J:... where's the Cyber Nova Dragon the Drobot talked abo-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeewwwwwww IIIIIIIIIImeanderpface. ;=3

Kirby: Kelp!

Meta: oh Nova no.

Yamikage and Galacta: *snickers*

Aura: well Meta's screwed cause we were wrong.

Nightmare and tokkori: no

Everyone else:DERP DERP DERP DERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERP.

Nightmare, Tokkori, and Tiff: *screams and runs*

Marx: Yesh!

Magolor:nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooo

Dreambert: *hugs his friend*

Grand Doomer: *hands over a lock of hair and cowers* w-w-w-will t-t-t-this s-sufice DON'TKILLMEPLEASE!

Kracko:*cries* forever alone

Calcifer:hey look on the bright side she complemented you.

Kracko:*still sad*

Smoky: *sets kracko's hair on fire by accident*

Kracko: *screams*

Kayla says:

Daaku: come back from the fangirl pit and get attacked by tiff and tuff. :)  
>Meta Knight: Put your mask back on and go get Sword and Blade. Here's some candy you three.<br>Tiff and Tuff: Beat up Daaku  
>Kirby: Here's s a big batch of cookies:)<br>Dreambert: get out of the fangirl pit and here's some candy for being so cute. :)  
>Oh yeah Meta Knight I want you to do the caramelldansen with Kirby :)<p>

Daaku, Tiff, and Tuff: no

Lithium: *tosses them into fangirl pit*

Mk, Sword, Blade: ;)

Kirby: Hooray

Dreambert:yeah so happy

Mk and kirby: no

Enjerukēji: oh Lithium

Lithium: I'm on it* tosses kirby and mk into pit*

J: anyway sorry for the wait. I shall thank you all for being paitient I was busy oh and you don't have to pm me to submit dare and it looks as if our little dare family is growing. Anyway if you want this little family to grow their is a poll and we will sing for you guys also. Sorry for the delay. And I really did pick three random people's dares so anyway Lithium, Smoky, Calcifer, My Imagination if you would please.

Lithium, Smoky, Calcifer, My Imagination: bye and don't forget about us remember you can dare us to oh and say hi Adrienne and Silverstone along with Adrienne and Silverstone

Adrienne and Silverstone: Hi and Bye.


End file.
